Bridal Kisaragi
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Wedding Aura |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 100% up after every attack / Max 3 times |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Wedding Aura |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Wedding Aura |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 100% up after every attack / Max 3 times |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Wedding Aura |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Wedding Aura |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Own ATK 200% up after a successful attack / 100% chance |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / 83997 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Kisaragi is quite upbeat now. She changed into a wedding dress, but why is she crying? |friendship = Oh, this won't do. I mustn't cry during the final lesson. |meet = Thanks for helping make me a new person. ...Oh, I'm crying. |battle start = Look how I've changed! |battle end = I lost after all I've done? |friendship max = I'll prove that I've changed by showing how much I love you! |friendship event = I'm no longer a shut-in. I've changed thanks to you. So, today's the last lesson, but...I...I...! |rebirth = Thanks to you I've become the person I am now. If we stay together, our other sides may... ...Umm! Please let me be with you, my only true love. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation''